Whispers in the Dark
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: Jazz's music reflects what's going on inside. This time, Prowl is there to change things around. P/J


Monster & Whispers in the Dark © Skillet. Transformers © Hasbro.

So this came to mind when I was listening to Monster a while back, and school has finally backed off enough for me to write it. So here it is, for your amusement and my need for Jazz/Prowl fluff.

**Whispers in the Dark**

Jazz always worked out at night, after everyone had gone into recharge, so he could blare music as loud as he needed. His music reflected his mood – upbeat pop songs when everything had gone well that day, and angry, hard rock songs when things had gone wrong.

Things today had gone terrifyingly wrong.

_**This secret side of me / I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it!**_

He almost felt bad for the poor target he was using. Despite the special Cybertronian alloy that was designed to behave much like a human punching bag when attacked, he was leaving dents on it and his knuckles. Still, the images just kept flashing behind his visor, drowning him, burning his spark.

Tonight there would be nightmares. There was nothing he could do about that. Still, he could fend them off for a while yet.

He was alone in the room. There was no one to watch him slowly lose control.

_**So stay away from me / the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**_

Or so he thought.

Prowl watched from the doorway. He normally came by the dojo right before he retired for the night, wanting to make sure his mate was secure in his world. Sometimes he just listened from outside the door, letting the music tell him Jazz's mood. Tonight, though, things were different.

_**Hiding under my bed / in my closet / in my head  
Why won't someone come and save me from this  
Make it end!**_

The battle had been terrifying. Prowl had had to lead a team to come get the spybots out. Mirage had been badly injured, Bumblebee barely holding on to life as Ratchet worked through the night to stabilize him. It could have been so much worse, but he knew Jazz.

Jazz took the blame for everything that happened to his team. Prowl took some of that blame himself. He was the one who planned their missions. He should have planned better.

Still, he knew that Jazz would react much more violently.

_**I feel it deep within / it's just beneath my skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!**_

Prowl flinched at the words. Coolant tears streamed down Jazz's faceplates from under his now-dark visor. Matching tears began to flow from his optics as well.

_**I hate what I've become / the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster!**_

Jazz wasn't aware of Prowl's presence until the music on the stereo changed. He turned around, visor snapping on. He relaxed when he saw Prowl. Neither of them spoke a word. Prowl walked back to him and guided him into the center of the dojo. Jazz hesitated when Prowl reached out to him.

Prowl pulled Jazz close, and the special ops mech stiffened. Prowl refused to let him pull away. Slowly, he began to move with the beat of the music, coaxing Jazz into a steady sway. He went, albeit reluctantly.

Then the lyrics began.

_**Despite the lies that you're leading  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses**_

Jazz's intakes hitched. He started to tremble in Prowl's gentle grasp. Prowl began to sing along, reaching up and gently wiping away Jazz's tears.

_**No, you'll never be alone / when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark**_

Jazz finally collapsed against his mate, shaking with silent cries. Prowl's grip on him tightened as they slowly sank to the ground.

_**No, you'll never be alone / when darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark**_

They stayed there, letting the music wash over them, until Jazz finally slid into recharge. Prowl smiled to himself and picked up the smaller mech, carrying him to their quarters.

/-/

An: Okay, not sure if I like this or not, but at least it's out of my head. Some fluff for you.


End file.
